


A Spring Day

by ram (miggimaggi)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, How Do I Tag, Hybrid CaptainPuffy, Hybrid Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Feels, Spring, id like to say vignettes but the last one has meaning so eh, its a lil collection of drabbles, well only three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggimaggi/pseuds/ram
Summary: A short look into what Ranboo, Niki and Fundy do during a spring day in L’Manberg.( In which not every day has to be adventurous and full things happening to be a pleasant day )
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	A Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I’m Ram and I miss writing vignettes so I wrote this instead but I don’t know if it truly counts as vignettes because the last one doesn’t really fit so I’ll say I have two vignettes and a short story.
> 
> Thanks for clicking on my fic :] enjoy <3
> 
> Some swearing at the end !!

“Good morning,” Ranboo cooed softly to his open window, “you’re growing!” Just outside his window sill, sat a few pots of flowers. They had finally reached the almost peak of their bloom, some still trailing behind in large buds but colorful nonetheless. “Mhm, thank goodness for spring, huh? I don’t even know what types of flowers you are but I know you’re beautiful.”

The ender hybrid took one last gaze at the potted flowers before turning away to face the inside of his home. He had woken up not too long ago, not even bothering with breakfast before he opened his windows as wide as possible. Compared to the last few days of dreary gray clouds and light rain, the little too warm day felt like heaven. And with come spring, comes blooming flowers. Wonderful, beautiful flowers.

Unsurprising in hindsight but surprising to those who didn't know the boy, Ranboo loved flowers. He absolutely  _ adored _ them and as of late, seeing as his potted flowers Niki had gifted him a few weeks prior had finally started to bloom, the hybrid couldn't stop talking about his interest in the plants. Usually he’d feel bad about talking so much about one topic for so long, but Niki and Fundy, and even Puffy, when Ranboo saw the woman, would encourage him to keep talking. While he loved talking with all three of them, he was a bit biased towards Niki on the topic of flowers. 

“Ok, breakfast,” Ranboo padded over to his barrels of bread, like he did every morning, and took out the last bag of rolls. Slowly, he took one of the rolls out and gently placed it on an empty plate on the counter before tying the bag and placing it back in the barrel. He never bothered with butter or anything like that, Ranboo felt too lazy to bother with much this early in the morning. 

It didn't take long for the roll to be eaten in full, they weren't the biggest but they were oddly filling. Niki’s baked goods always had that power, small in size but filling no matter what. Ranboo hummed softly, staring down at the almost empty plate. Only small, inedible crumbs sat unmoving. 

The longer he stared at the crumbs, the more awake he felt himself become. A strong breeze filtered through his home, sweeping some of the crumbs down onto the floor. The hybrid sat unmoving, only his sight turning to the slightly wave of his curtains as another warm breeze came through. 

A few more minutes passed with no movement. Just Ranboo staring out the window, soft wisps of air caressing his skin and the growing smell of spring.

* * *

Niki lowered herself to the ground, carefully fitting herself between dozens of piles of flowers sat on top of thin bed sheets. Each pile of flowers were a different type, some groupings larger than others. Like swatches of paint on a pallet, Niki’s own pink hair looked dull in comparison. 

As if handling a baby, the woman sorted through each pile slowly and carefully. She broke the large piles down methodically, from petal size to stem length to the few poor flowers that never got to bloom, still stuck in their small budding phase. 

All the while, Niki sang a soft tune. The words were mostly incomprehensible but the feeling was all there. It was soft and warm and caring: loving. Spring made her feel calmer, and without knowing, that seeped into her very bones and into her song. 

No one but the curious bumble bees heard her, but that was just fine to Niki. Well, and Puffy heard her soft voice. The other woman had come looking for Niki not long after she had gotten through half her piles. She had wanted her opinion on some decorations for their flower shop but seeing the woman look so serene and focused, surrounded by her own flower meadow, left her standing frozen; watching and listening with adoration in her eyes. 

Puffy stayed for a little while, leaning against an oak and letting herself enjoy the warm breeze as well. Soon enough, though, she decided to let Niki be and meandered back to their flower shop with a small upturn to her lips. She’d just ask her question when Niki came back, that was just alright with her.

* * *

“What the ever living fuck is this shit?” A giant hole lay in the middle of the L’Manberg wooden pathway. Clearly, it was a creeper hole that someone couldn't be bothered to fix. “It’s not that  _ hard-- _ ” Fundy dragged his hands down his face before reaching into his inventory and grabbing the first block that came to hand.

“It's literally 10 blocks,” the fox’s brows furrowed as he placed the last spruce plank down, it was kind of an ugly combo; oak and spruce. But, Fundy spun on his heels and continued on down the path regardless. If someone had a problem with it, they could fix it themselves.

As much as Fundy wanted to stay annoyed, that feeling dissolved more and more as the sun rose higher into the sky. It was still fairly early, the morning birds had stopped chirping not too long ago, and it was already a pleasantly warm day. Truth be told, one of the few things the fox hybrid loved about L’Manberg was its springs. Springs were always warm, and if it ever got too hot, a breeze was always there to counter it. The air felt soft and it smelled faintly of sea-- and Fundy loved going down to the beach to just sit on the docs or stand with his feet in the shallows. 

Though recently, he didn't have to spend these good days alone. He and Niki had been spending more time together. And Ranboo, as much as the kid could get on the nerves-- because who the hell is  _ that _ tall?-- was starting to become more of a constant in his life.

It was a nice realization, one he made as he found himself on the docs. Fundy let himself not worry about how he subconsciously walked here, it wasn't really all that surprising. More often than not, when he zoned out into his own little world, he found himself at the docs.

The docs: one other constant in his life outside his little family he had going for him. 

The sound of his shoes padded down the docs, soft compared to the waves that rolled onto the warm sand. The fox reached the end and toed off his shoes, then slowly peeled off his socks and sat down. 

Fundy’s eyes crinkled at the initial cold of the water but simply let his legs swing back and forth. The sun beat down on the side of his face as he laid all the way down, back against the doc, feet dangling in the water, and arm thrown over his eyes. God, he wished it would stay spring forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers,
> 
> I know I said angst but hmmmmmm spring. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading this !! I just wanna thank all the super nice commenters who literally fuel me with motivation and will and make me cry from your nice words :,]
> 
> (( I also think I’ll make a separate post asking for Ranboo, Niki, Fundy or Puffy requests because I love them all and I think they deserve more attention :] If thats something y’all interested in, lemme know !! And feel free to talk to me on twt (@ramtooshort ) whether it be requests, to talk about writing or art or to just vibe ))
> 
> Anywho !! Kudos and comments much appreciated !!! Love you guys /p


End file.
